


designer omega

by Imgnawritesomefanfictionbitches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha!Dean, Alpha!John, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgnawritesomefanfictionbitches/pseuds/Imgnawritesomefanfictionbitches
Summary: your an omega who was created in a lab to be a perfect match for the alphas in the Winchester pack
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You, Dean/You, Dean/reader, John Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, Sam/Reader, Sam/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> basically this is inspired by a documentary I watched about “designer babies” and how we are using technology today to test the genes of embryos for various illness and how we are heading towards having the knowledge/ technology to create “perfect” babies by choosing their gender, hair color , eye color etc. Basically, discussing the ethics of it.  
> also reader is 16 for most which where i'm from is the age of consent

Technology had come along way in the last few decades. Especially in the area of genetic testing. Less than 20 years ago omegas were rare and finding an omega that are of high genetically compatibility was even rarer. They used to be called true mates but now days the companies that create us in labs and sell us don’t like to use that term. Probably because it humanizes the omegas.

Once they are born the omegas are raise in what many refer to as “Omega farms”  
Depending on the omega farm an alpha will either: 

A)summit their DNA to a company and then it will compare their DNA already existing omegas and give the alphas a choice of 3-5 omegas that are compatible to choose from 

B) they can create a designer omega. These omegas usually are around 95-100% genetically compatible with the alpha since they are created specifically for an alpha or even multiple alphas in the same pack. They are created in labs. The embryo is genetically tested to ensure that they are of an acceptable genetically compatibility to the alpha who commissioned their creation. Only the wealthy tend to use this method 

You fall into the latter category. You were created to become a packs omega. Times is running out for you at the omega farm, your first heat was approaching and soon you will present as an omega. This is the usually the time in which the omega farms hand you over to your alphas.

Yes, the building you had lived in your whole life was cold, white and had a sterile institutional feel to it but it was all you had ever known. The alphas who had paid for your creation had spent a lot of money on you, the company which made you don’t want to risk letting you leave the omega farms. The idea of leaving the farm was exciting but mostly scary for you.


	2. last days of your old life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote half of this while drinking. I wish i could go back in time and beat drunk me up. firstly for the questionable grammar and punctuation that required a fair bit of editing (not that sober me is much better) but mostly for leaving the chapter half done and leaving it at somewhat on a cliff hanger and leaving it for sober me to figure out where i was going with this chapter.
> 
> sorry still no Winchesters..... defiantly in the next chapter

**Monday**

You sit in the one of the omega farms examinations room. you wait for the nurse to take your blood. They are to test your hormone levels in order to predict how soon you will be presenting so they can ship you off to your new pack. Most omegas present before there 16th birthday but that was months ago. You assume you must be close though. the blood testing is becoming more frequent and the examinations they perform on you are becoming more invasive. They never discuss the blood test or any of your medical results with you but you can tell by the way they act that they are getting impatient since you haven’t presented yet

You watched as one of the beta nurses walks in. all of the staff here were beta. They didn’t want to risk letting any of the omegas around alphas who weren’t their owners. The only alphas you had ever seen where the ones that had come to check on their investments. For some reason your alphas have never come to see you.

The nurse yanks your arm in to place and wraps a band around your upper arm adjusting it until it painfully tight. You swear the blood test are getting more painful each time. You assume this is because they take it from the same vein each time. You notice that this time the nurse takes more vials of blood than usual. That can’t be a good sign. A part of you thinks that it would be less scary if they would tell you what was happening, how long they thought you had told you presented but that not how this place works.

* * *

**Tuesday**

You notice the nurse from yesterday’s blood test point you out to man next to her. You know they must be talking about you. He writes something on the clip board he is holding and says something to the nurse and walks away.

* * *

**Wednesday.**

You find yourself in the examination room again. This isn’t good. They are making you do more blood test and another examination. This time different. It started of your basic run of the mill examination like Checking your temperature, your height and weight. But now the doctor has got you in stirrups preforming a vaginal examination. Feeling extremely uncomfortable you trying to block out what is happening to you by going to your happy place. you didn’t want to listen to the doctor talk about his new car and his vacation right now. This was further followed by an ultra sound on your uterus. The doctor and nurse still hadn’t talked to you directly, but you did pick up bits of information from their conversation with each other. They were checking to ensure that you would be able to carry pubs for your alpha.

* * *

**Thursday**

In the mornings you were required to attend breakfast in the cafeteria. it was just about time for you to go to your first class of the day. Here they expected you to learn how to be the perfect omega after all your alphas put a lot of money in to your creation and up bringing at the omega farm. They expected you to learn how to cook and clean and obey like good omega. They only expected you to have a basic grasp on things like math and English. they stopped teaching you things like that when you were 10. Now classes were about how to maintain a house hold, how to look after pups, How to behave and be a submissive omega.

A staff member pulled you aside and forced you to follow them. A name tag on her chest says her name is Clara. She took you down hallways you had never been down even though you had spent over a decade and a half confined to these buildings. There was a sense of foreboding and dread in the air, increasing the further down the maze of hallways you went.

Walking in to a small room, Clara picks up some fabric and shoves it in to your hands and instructs you to change in to them. Unfolding the fabric you find that she has handed you a light blue dress. It’s much nicer and of higher quality then the grey uniform all the omega here perpetually wear. You know what happening. Suddenly felling light headed. You focus on your breathing. You know you can’t do to change the situation so your force yourself to focus on the task in front of you

You look it to the floor length mirror that is lent up against one of the wall. There are very few mirrors on the omega farm let alone mirrors this large. Making small adjustments to the positioning of the dress and attempt to pull it down in order to cover more of your legs. This is the first time in a dress you’re not use having your legs exposed. Suddenly you miss those grey cotton pants you have despised wearing almost your entire existence

Without warning the door swung open. Clara spoke to you for the first time.

“ good, you’re ready. we are running late”

She walked out the room again this time leaving the door open and standing outside waiting for you.

With a deep inhale of breath you forced yourself to move. You fall back into your happy place, your fantasy world. Occasionally the omegas at the farm are treated to a movie night in the cafeteria. Never having left the omega farms property you liked imagine living in one of these movie worlds as a way to cope when you’re in stressful situations and want to escape.

Your lead outside to a waiting car. Clara opens the back-passenger door. Once again holding it open in order for you to enter the vehicle. It becomes a real struggle for you to remain in the world you created in your mind. Reality is pulling you out of your imagination and the nausea in your stomach increases

Clara gets into the other side of the vehicle, sitting with you in the back. It silent and awkward. Your unsure what happening but after what at lest feels like an eternity, Clara mumbles to herself, checks her watch and gets out of the vehicle leaving you behind. When she comes back, she is followed by two other people.

******

It takes a while after leaving the omega farm to gain the courage to ask how long it was going to take until you reached your destination. Good omegas are seen not heard. Good omegas don’t ask questions. Good omegas don’t speak unless spoken to.

The driver of the vehicle is the first to answer You found out earlier that the driver name is David and has only been working at the omega farm for 3 weeks .

“it’s about 11 hours away, we will be stopping for lunch in a few hours”

However this is followed by Clara lecturing you for speaking. Not that you care since you block her out and stare out the window.

******

It was late in the afternoon when you had finally reached your destination. You drove through a large automatic metal gates that reminded you of the ones at the omega farm. Once though the gates however it looked nothing like the omega farm you had grown up on. There was a well kept garden with colourful flowers and large trees. For the first time in many years you felt hope for your future. Maybe thing will be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually curious to know if you can tell by the writing style what i wrote tipsy and where sober me finished it off. I can tell but that might be in my head.
> 
> no guarantees when i will release next chapter since i haven't written it yet but i have the next week off of work so hopefully by the end of the week.


	3. the replacement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long.

paralyzing fear stops your legs from moving and Carla is pulled At your upper arm forcing you to move toward the entrance of the enormous building. She used the metal knocker on one of the double doors to announce our arrival. Time almost stops and you forgot to breath until the heavy doors start to open. You inhaled deeply and was forced back to reality.

A man opens the door. You find is tallness almost intimidating. He has a salt and pepper beard and is wearing a nice suit. Clara greeted the man with a fake friendly voice. A voice much different from the one you had heard during you long car ride with her.

His response to Clara overenthusiastic greeting was simply to inform her that she was early and gestures for you to enter. you and Clara follow him into a large room with wing back arm chairs, a couch and an large fire place. His demeanor is very dominating and business like. You have never met an Alpha before but from what you have heard while living at the omega farm most alphas are this way.

Clara opened the folder she had been carrying and they started to sign the papers to finalize everything and hand me over to my new pack. You were no longer the responsibility of the omega farms to keep you safe and your Alphas could do as they wished with you.

You were started when Clara and your new alpha stood up and he escorted Clara out of the house leaving you alone on the couch. _Was that it? Was it that simple? Now you were officially theirs and all it took was a few signatures?_

Left alone you try and remember all the lessons on how to be a good omega but you mind was blank. Years of training and lessons were wiped from your memory by anxiety

When he walked back in, he spoke directly to you for the first time since you got here.

‘hi sweetheart, you doing ok? you want anything? Something to eat? Drink?

You forced yourself to make eye contact with him and reply to him

“no, I’m OK thank you”.

Quickly looking downs as your anxiety grows. What if that wasn’t what he wanted to hear? What if you were already disappointing him? Does he expect you to have a conversation with him? What should you say?

“my sons Sam and Dean should be back shortly. They went in to town to buy a few things. They wanted to be here when you got here but you arrived a few hours earlier than we expected.”

Before you had to reply his phone rung and he excused himself to answer it leaving you alone again. Before he came back you heard the front door open and two male voices. One of them walked in to the room you were in and looked surprised to see you there.

A smile quickly spread across his face as he stared at you. He made u jump in surprise when called out for someone

_“ SAM!”_

a moment later another alpha who you assumed to be Sam came in to the room and watched you for a moment before finally speaking.

_“Hi, I’m Sam and this is my brother dean.”_

_“ hi, I’m Y/N”_

_“ we know, the omega farm let us pick your name for you……. Yeah, that’s a little weird isn’t it?”_ Dean blurted out

_“ How long have you been here? We weren’t expecting you for hours. Dean wanted to make you a special meal to celebrate. We went in to town to get the ingredients”._ Sam asked in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

_‘Um, not long. About an hour’_

_Has any one shown you around yet?_

* * *

As you are being shown around the mansion that is now your home you come to a room with many family photos in it. Sam saw you studying them and started telling you about them. Some where baby photos of Sam and dean, others were of their grandparents but the one that caught you eye and made your heart drop was the one that had their father in it, one of your new alphas. He looked a lot younger. He looked happy but that not what caught your eye. It was the pretty blonde that he had his arms around with a claiming mark on her neck.

 _“Who she?”_ you ask trying to not let your voice show your emotions

“ _That’s our mother, she died a long time ago”_

Your heart sunk even further when you realized what that meant. Creating a designer omega was only a recent thing. The technology had only been around for less then two decades and the two alphas showing you around are older then that. It meant that their father had chosen her to be his mate not created her. it meant that you were her replacement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully you like the chapter, I'm not overly happy with this chapter but i just wanted to push pass my writers block and write something.  
> if you have any comments or suggestions on where you want the story to go , id love to hear them so please leave a comment if you want to  
> 


End file.
